A conventional aircraft typically includes flight control surfaces that are mechanically coupled with a flight control input device. The flight control surfaces alter the aerodynamic forces on the aircraft to adjust the pitch, roll, or yaw angles of the aircraft.
Fly-by-wire technology mechanically decouples motion of the flight control surfaces from the flight control input device. Instead, the flight control surfaces are adjusted by actuators that are electronically coupled with control means. Said control means may receive an input from a pilot control input device and may process the input from the pilot to generate control commands provided to the actuators. One example of a pilot control input device may be the cockpit pitch input or, in general, a flight control input device. In particular, such a flight control input device may be referred to as side-stick, active side-stick, cockpit pitch input, or pilot control column. It should be noted that in this document these terms may be synonyms generally referring to a flight control input device.
As such, it may be desirable to describe an approach of controlling stabilizer and elevator motion for an augmented control scheme of an aircraft whereby extensive motion of the stabilizer is avoided or reduced, in general.